Klavier changes
by xXFaith JusticeXx
Summary: Ema makes an experiment to change Klavier's foppiness, instead of that happenning something else happenned... WARNING! This may contain weirdness. I hope you like it though!
1. Chapter 1

It was already 2:15 a.m and Ema Skye was still awake in her apartment doing an experiment. She poured some purple liquid into some sugar in a test tube and it quickly became transparent like water and smelled like cream.

"Perfect! Now his 'foppiness' would be gone!" She said tiredly as she poured it into a bottle. She gave a quick yawn and plopped to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney or any of it except the story I made... Not owning it makes me sad... It's all your fault!**

On 7:05 a.m. there was a knock on her door and a familiar voice with German accent.

"Fraulein Skye? May I come in?" Klavier asked waiting in front of her apartment door.

" Fop? So early in the morning? Fine! Get in!" She said in her usual annoyed tone to Klavier.

Ema was dressed in black shorts and a green shirt with her regular lab gown on top. She was eating a half finished bag of snackoos. She let Klavier in her surprisingly clean apartment (she cleaned it because lana said she was comin).

" Ok Fop, what are you doing here in my apartment this early?" She asked grumpily.

" I miss you too, Fraulein." He said teasingly, ignoring what she just said. " I just came here to check on you. You know that I haven't seen you in a week, ja? I just want to know how my liebe is doing." He added while giving her one of his 'foppish' smiles.

" For the one-millionth time, fop! I told you I was on leave! I need a break from work and your foppish attitude!" She told him angrily and munched on her snackoos furiously. " But if you do want to know how I'm doing, I was doing perfectly fine until you came along!" She told him furiously while she 'snackooed' him.

" Ouch Fraulein," He said looking a little hurt. " You know I'm only teasing," He added reassuringly.

She took a deep sigh and and finally spoke " I know, and I just humoured you for your sake. Well, since your already here, want some coffee?" She asked him boredly.

"Ja, I would like some coffee." He said with a little chuckle because he found Ema's "humour" quite amusing.

Ema nodded and went to the kitchen. She casually opened one of the cupboards and saw her little 'experiment' she did last night in there. She finally realised how she completely forgot about it and was happy how her back was turned so Klavier wouldn't see her mischievous grin.

" Hey fop...?" She asked still not facing him because of the big smile on her face.

" Ja, Fraulein?" He said while raising his brow.

" Would you like yours with some cream?" She asked curiously, hoping that he would say 'ja'.

" Ja, I would." He said casually " I prefer my coffee with lots of cream with it." He added.

" Anything for you Fop." She said somewhat cheerfully. This made Klavier really curious. He felt awkward with Ema's reaction towards adding some cream. Ema then, poured enough of her liquid and poured lots of cream as requested. She mixed his coffee with a spoon and did the same with her cup, but with a different spoon. She handed the coffee to him with a smile like she had just passed her forensics exam.

" Fraulein? Are you ok?" Klavier asked her with a little concern. It was his first time to see Ema in her best mood.

" Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" She said and took a sip of her coffee.

" If you say so.." He said and then drank his coffee.

A few moments of drinking later, Klavier dropped the mug that broke into pieces and spilled the coffee all over the floor. He started changing, and when the changes were done Ema gasped in shock speechless with her hand in her mouth that was shaped in an "o" and her eyes were wide open.

"EMAAAAAAA!" He shrieked, calling her by the first name for the first time.

Ema was rolling on the floor while laughing hard. She was starting to turn red.

" What did you do to me?" He asked shouting.

**Well, that's about it. You will know what happens to Klavier tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you think about it.**

**Klavier: Ok Fraulein, what were you planning on doing to me.**

**Me: I won't tell! Just read it, ok Mr. Fop?**

**Ema: 'Mr. Fop'? Nice nick name there Fop! And it's obvious that she's gonna do something evil to you.**

**Me: Ms. Skye! You'll ruin the surprise! It's not that evil actually... Your also gonna suffer...**

**Ema: WHAT? What did I ever do to you?**

**Me: umm... And that's all for today folks! Thankyou very much! *runs off trying to avoid Ema***


	3. Chapter 3

**Sapphiet, Thanks so much for the review! But to answer your question... We start the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I'm still sad that I don't own Ace Attorney and I'm blaming myself and you this time!**

Klavier suddenly hyperventilated, he was quickly sat on a chair by Ema as she hurried and gave him a paper bag. When he was calmer, Ema started laughing again. Klavier gave her a glare and her laughs soon turned into chuckles until it was finally gone.

"Sorry Fop, couldn't resist... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She started laughing again. She was trying her best not to laugh but she can't stop herself. She finally gained a little calmness and she tried to explain to Klavier what happened.

" I was making an experiment to- Ahahahahahahaha! T-to make you- PFFFT! HAHAHAHA! You floppiness go-go- AHAHAHAHAHA! Away instead, you're a- you're a-" She was quickly cut off by Klavier and he gave her an angry stare.

"A Fraulein!" he said angrily looking down at his body.

He was now about as tall as Ema and was, as he said it, a fraulein. She had broader hips and had a chest. She now had the anatomy of a woman. Her face was still somewhat the same, only it was a little more round and her face was more of a lady. She still had the same platinum blonde hair and Ocean blue eyes, but she was getting used to her voice. It was really feminine. Her voice was still beautiful and had a high pitch this time. She tried to stand up but because her clothes hung loosely on her figure she had to stand up holding her pants.

Ema had now regained herself and stood up from the floor "Look Fop, I never intended this to happen. I only wanted to remove your foppishness and instead, you turned into a girl." She told her calmly.

Klavier looked terrified. She wasn't much of her rock star self anymore. She took deep breath and went closer to Ema. " How long will this last?" she asked trying to sound calm.

Ema thought for a while then suddenly held her pointing finger in the air and looked at Klavier. " I made it last up to 5 or 7 months. I really wanted your foppiness out of my way and so I made it stay that long. You're lucky. I could've made it forever if I wanted to." She told him like nothing really happened and it was all just a concept of Science.

" 7 MONTHS! Fraulein, that's too long!... OBJECTION!" Klavier quickly screamed as she pointed her finger at Ema with a grin on her face.

"What?" Ema said smugly as she picked up her snackoos on the table and started eating them again.

" You just said that 'I could've made it forever if I wanted to'" Klavier said trying to imitate Ema. " So why didn't you?" She asked as she was hoping that it was because Ema loved her.

" I need to throw someone snackoos once in a while. And I can't throw any at you when you're a girl" She explained.

Klavier's hopes went down, but it didn't surprise him because he knew that's what she was going to say. " And I was hoping you'd do it because you wanted to tell me after that 'Ich liebe dich'." She said pretending to be sad. She looked pretty worn out and she felt tired. Ema noticed this and asked her.

" Fop, you look tired, go sleep in my bed." She said while she led her there. Klavier simply nodded and plopped on Ema's bed, quickly falling asleep.

**Me: And that's it for now! Hope you liked it! Please review! Please! ^_^**

**Klavier: ... Fraulein, you just turned me into a fraulein...**

**Ema: Oh don't be a kill joy! It was pretty good how much you suffered! Except for the part when you slept in my bed.**

**Me: But you don't have a guess room in your apartment and your sofa is too small for Klavier to sleep in!**

**Klavier: That was actually the best part, ja?**

**Me: Ja!**

**Ema: Are you teaming up against me?**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Klavier: It seems that this will still be fun anyway. Be a good Fraulein and make her suffer a little for me okay?**

**Me: Y-yes Klavier.. *charmed***

**Ema: FOOOOP! **

**Me: Ok! That's all for today! Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou to all the wonderful people who reviewed! This time, Apollo and Trucy will be joining! And I'm sorry if it's gonna be a little OOC because I'm writing this at 1:00 a.m. Thankyou, really!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ace Attorney and I still blame you! Just kidding! I love you!**

Klavier woke up because of the explosion she heard in the living room. She quickly stood up and ran to check if everything was ok. She started laughing when she saw Ema with black stains on her face while holding a test tube.

"I'm trying to turn you back into a man and you laugh at me seeing how it failed!" She said angrily. She dropped the test tubes into the sink and gets the towel Klavier hands her.

" I'm sorry, Fraulein but it was just hilarious!" Klavier replied with a grin.

After wiping her face, Ema remembered to tell Klavier that they had an outing later. " Hey Fop, were going to the Wright's later at 5:00. I gotta take Trucy shopping and help her out for her performances at the Wonder Bar tonight. Mean while, I know your gonna mess with my stuff so I'm taking you with me. But you only stay at the Agency with Apollo. Got it?" She said a little more calm now, while eating snackoos.

Klavier was smiling when she thought she was going out. But she then frowned when she was only staying with Apollo. She gave Ema a sad sigh. "Ja. I got it Fraulein."

"You can borrow some of my clothes in my closet. It would be to obvious that your Klavier. And we should call you a different name... How 'bout Claire? And let's just pretend you're related to the Gavins like you're a cousin or something like that." Ema said casually while taking out clothes from her closet with Klavier following her. She smiled at the idea. It was good enough for her. At least it was enough to hide her identitiy. "Claire Gavin would be good." She said with a smile.

Ema quickly took a towel and put it on her shoulder "I'm going to take a bath. Just pick out whatever you want in my closet except my lab coats. Your next. " She said while pointing to a big white closet in her room. Klavier simply nodded and opened the closet. He could hear the shower open and Ema screaming because of the coldness. She was laughing and then she saw the outfit she wanted.

When Ema was done, she went out of the restroom with a towel on her head and saw Klavier lying in her bed while strumming an imaginary guitar. She rolled her eyes and called out to her. "Fop! Your turn" She said while handing her a towel. Klavier took the clothes she picked and grabbed the towel, nodding to Ema as a sign of thanks.

After she was done, Klavier was wearing a short plitted skirt with a black spaghetti top with a purple vest that had ¾ sleeves and only reached half of her back. Her hair was down and not on the sides for the first time. She looked at Ema who was putting on some eye liner and went to her slowly and with a little blush on her face asked. "Fraulein... Will you fix my hair?" She said softly. Ema looked at her with one brow raised but agreed. She sat on a chair in front of Ema and took out waited patiently. Ema took a comb and and brushed Klavier's hair. She quickly did a dutch braid that went from the top of one side to that ends on the lower part of the other side (You know, like the one in Hunger games? Ok continue reading!). When she put the scrunchy on, Klavier thanked her and put the Gavinners necklace she always wear and her rings on her hands.

" It's almost time Fraulein." Klavier said while putting on the ankle high boots she borrowed from Ema.

"I know. Let's go, or else we'll be late." She said as she took a new bag of snackoos from her cup board. She and Klavier went out the door and she locked her apartment.

" Do you want to use my car?" asked Klavier while following Ema out of the main apartment building.

"Don't you usually use your hog?" She asked "But yeah, using a car would be so much better than walking there." She added before Klavier gets any idea of using her hog.

Klavier shook her head. " I can't use my hog. I'm wearing a skirt, ja?" She said while pointing to her skirt, then she points to Ema " And you're wearing one too." She added.

"Yeah, you're right." Ema replied. Klavier led her to the Ferrari that was waiting in the basement parking of the apartment building. Klavier opened the door for Ema and then went to the other side to start her car.

There was a complete silence the whole way of driving there. When they were finally there, Ema told Klavier not to tell them that she was Klavier unless something important is needed.

When they opened the door to the agency, Trucy jumped up and hugged Ema. She then noticed Klavier behind Ema and she whispered to Ema.

" Hey Ema, who's that girl behind you? Someone to keep Polly company?" She asked curiously.

Ema whispered back into Trucy's ear " Yeah. She's staying with me for now. Her name is Claire Gavin. A cousin of Klavier."

Trucy then nodded. Before she could say hi to "Claire" She saw Apollo blushing and looking at Claire. Claire didn't notice because she was trying to form words with what she heard with Trucy and Ema's conversation.

Trucy suddenly pulled a blushing Apollo with her and started "Hi! I'm Trucy Wright, and this is my friend Polly!" She said while suddenly shaking Klavier's hand and pulling Apollo in front of her. Apollo turned red. Almost as red as his vest.

"H-hey there. My name is Apollo Justice and I'm FINE!" He said using his chords of steel voice while putting his hand up waiting for her to shake back.

Klavier smiled at this a little. He could see that Apollo liked her. She simply shook his hand and replied to him. "Guten tag Herr Fo- Justice. I'm Kl- Claire Gavin. Cousin of the ever famous Klavier Gavin. It is pretty obvious, ja?" She said while winking at Apollo. Apollo blushed and put his hand behind his neck. He was so _distracted_ with Klavier that he didn't notice that his bracelet reacted and Klavier was stuttering.

" We're gonna go now!" Trucy said happily as she she led Ema out the door.

" If you're looking for Mr. Wright, he'll be with us in the wonderbar." Ema said and the two waved good bye.

DO NOT SKIP AUTHORS NOTE OR ELSE YOU'LL FEEL MY FIST! KIDDING I LOVE YOU GUYS:

**Well... My imagination only lasted up to here so far. So please give me reviews and some suggestions. No bad suggestions please! You know what I mean...**

YOU COULD SKIP IT IF YOU WANT TO NOW!

**Apollo: You made me like Gavin?**

**Me: It's only a fiction, Mr. Forehead**

**Trucy: You were making googly eyes at Klavier!**

**Me, Ema, Klavier, and Trucy: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Klavier: It was enjoyable.**

**Ema: That's right. Especially on Apollo's part.**

**Apollo: HEY!**

**Trucy: Sheesh! No need to shout, Polly!**

**Apollo: B-but!**

**Me: And that's all for today! Send me reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I pity Polly in this chapter. **He finally found a new girl... **Send reviews and suggestions! I need suggestions badly! I mean it!**

**Desclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney but I'd be honoured to!**

**Polly's POV**

When Ema said goodbye, I found myself staring at Claire, and she staring at me. There was a brief moment of silence which was turning very awkward. I don't know why Ema left me with someone this good looking, I must thank her for that. And I didn't know why, but I suddenly put my hand behind my neck and blushed.

"Umm... D-do you need anything Ms. Gavin?" I asked her to break the silence. Which was very successful.

"Nein, I'm gut, ja? But please Herr Forehead. Call me Claire." She told me while giving me a smile. I suddenly blushed and realised how this woman is really like Klavier. But everything was fine until my bracelet tightened around my wrist.

"**GOTCHA!"** I said using my chords of steel voice. It seems to startle her, but I needed to find the truth, didn't I? Maybe I did it a little too much, because she fell down because of my voice.

"What's wrong, Herr Forehead?" She told me looking a little concerned. I helped her up and simply pointed my finger at her and explained myself.

"When you said 'Call me Claire' you slowly pulled a ring up and down your finger. Care to explain that?" Her eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'o'. She suddenly gained composure and smiled. It was one of the smiles Klavier gives me.

"You think too much, Herr Forehead. It's a habit of mine that I got when I was younger, ja? We aren't even in a courtroom. No need to point your finger at me" She said coolly while swiping my finger off in front of her.

"But none of us said that I was a lawyer. So how did you know?" I told her while crossing my arms and giving her a smirk. Her sweat suddenly dropped and she hit her hand on the wall. Pretty hard to, just like Klavier.

"Fraulein Skye told me" She explained a little calmly now. She did the habit again without knowing.

"You did it again Claire." I told her. This time she just sat down the couch, closed her eyes and shook her head. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me. All I could do was sit beside her and ask why. It was a stupid question to ask her because she obviously was stressing out, but I had to know didn't I? She made a heavy sigh and looked at me.

"I know you Forehead, you'd never believe me." She told me. I could tell she was being sincere without my bracelet. Her ocean deep blue eyes showed it all.

"What do you mean you know me? We only met an hour ago." I asked her. Things were getting really weird. How did she know me?

"Nein, we met last year. It's me Forehead." I suddenly gasped. Did she really mean it? Was she really him?

"MR. GAVIN?" I said shocked. I hope she won't say yes or ja or whatsits. She looked at me once more and gave another sigh. She nodded her head slowly.

"Ja, it's me. Klavi- FOREHEAD!" She suddenly shouted. I fainted because of shock.

**Claire's**** Klavier's POV**

Forehead suddenly collapsed while I was explaining. I couldn't blame him. I almost did when it happened. I quickly shook Forehead's arm, but he won't wake up. So I opened the cupboards and took a glass of water. I touched it just to make sure it was cold. And ja, it was very, very cold. I rushed back to Forehead and spilled the water all over him. I could say he didn't like it.

"What on ear- CLAIRE!" He shouted at me pretty loud. Using his chords of steel is killing everybody's ears and abusing the use of the capslock, ja? I put my hands in my hips and leaned a little forward like I usually do in my old body.

"Good to see your ok now, ja? And it's Klavier. Call me Claire when were outside." I instructed him. I didn't want anyone to know about this. My reputation would be all over if someone knew about this. He gave me a quick nod and I tossed him a towel.

"I got it Klavier." He said. I gave a small laugh. His hair was down. He then stared at me intensely and I tried to stop. It took me about 3 minutes. Seeing Herr Forehead with his hair down was the funniest thing, ja? He started laughing at me and we were both laughing like kids rolling at the floor. That's when the 2 Frauleins came along with Herr Wright.

"Claire, Apollo? Are you ok?" Fraulein Skye asked us.

"Polly's got a girlfriend!" Fraulein Trucy screamed. We all looked at her with wide eyes. Herr Wright patted Herr Forehead's Head.

"Congratulations 'Pollo" He said calmly. How will we explain this?

**Apollo: Were in a relationship?**

**Me: no! They just thought you were!**

**Klavier: Why are you doing this Fraulein?**

**Me: Like I know the answer to that!**

**Ema: You're supposed to because you created this fic!**

**Phoenix: She's Wright!**

**Trucy: That was my line!**

**Me: He could take you line for once! AndI did it outta boredom, 'kay?**

**Apollo: Your enjoying this... Me liking Klavier huh?**

**Me: No... Maybe?.. fine! Yeah I do!**

**All of us: Review the please and give us some suggestions!**

**Me: Im running out of ideas so suggestions will be the most helpful thing now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, it took me long to finally think of a chapter, but I did! I hope you like this. Oh, and thank you to all the wonderful suggestions, FeytedintheTARDIS and Lodre! It was really great help, and these suggestions are like, really awesome! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Alright, on with the story! Review and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney. If I did, there would be a lot of typo's and contradictions. But I do own the OC's! And he is mine! My OC is mine and he is like my brother! Don't get him away from me!**

Klavier and Apollo stared at them for a minute, realizing that Phoenix and Trucy thought that they were in love with each other.

"It's not what you think!" Apollo screamed defensively.

"Ja! It's not what you think!" Klavier added.

"Whatever." Trucy told them. "Love will find a way." She sounded just like Pearl.

Ema was laughing quietly at their faces. Both of them had blushes in their faces. It was getting kind of awkward with the silence and Apollo started to break it.

"Ema, we need to talk to you." He said in a serious tone.

"Sure. Just don't bore me and make sure it's about Science."

Apollo stood up and helped "Claire" up as well. The three of them excused themselves from the Wrights and went out of the building to go for a walk on the streets. Apollo suddenly stopped them and talked.

"Ok Ema, I know this is Gavin and this is creeping me out. And since he- rather _she_ is with you, that means you have something to do with Gavin changing to" Apollo gestures to Klavier and looks back at Ema "To this."

"It's really simple, Apollo." Ema said casually and ate her snackoos "I was trying to get him to be a more calm and unbothering boss- for short, I was removing his foppiness. I made an experiment, put it in his coffee, turned him into a girl, and now I'm trying to fix everything. You got that 'Pollo?" She explained everything to Apollo stubbornly. Klavier just shrugged and then suddenly, her eyes went wild and looked like they were about to pop.

"Fraulein! Forehead! You have got to help me! I remembered the other reason I went your house! I got a case on Friday next week! Oh nein, was soll ich tun? Wie werde ich vor Gericht am Freitag, strafrechtlich zu verfolgen? Was auf der Erde wird mit mir geschehen? Miss! denken Sie an etwas!" Klavier was going in circles. She was pretty mad and she acted more stressed than they ever saw her. It was the first time that they heard her speak in full German.

(A/N: If you want to know what it means... Just search it in translate google, 'kay? Ok, ok, continue reading!)

"English, Fop."

"Nein, nothing! Forget about it Fraulein! I was just wondering how on earth I would explain to court that this is Klavier Gavin that has scientifically turned into a Fraulein! Or I could just tell them that I felt like a woman and decided to have plastic surgery, JA?" Klavier said sarcastically (and pretty madly) at Ema.

(A/N: Sorry for bothering the reading, but that is not what Klavier said in German.)

"Jeez, fop! Relax, I got it all covered." Ema snackooed Klavier again, as she was getting in her nerves.

"You got it all covered?" Klavier suddenly stopped acting dramatic and looked confused.

"Apollo, explain." Ema instructed to Apollo who was still in a little shock to what happened to Klavier.

"Right, you can just take the bar exam again or say that you are your own or rather, Klavier's substitute for the case." Apollo explained, putting a finger in his forehead.

"So, I can go to work tomorrow?" Klavier asked.

"Klavier, it's a Saturday tomorrow. None of us are going to work." Apollo told her.

"Oh, then what should we do?"

"I suggest we go shopping. You can't go borrowing my clothes all the time." Ema said as she threw the empty pack of snackoos in the garbage can. Apollo looked shocked. He never really thought that Ema would wear something like what Klavier was wearing.

"Ema, you wear rockstar clothes?" He yelled. He really couldn't see Ema in one of those.

"No, I don't. The fop just went through my clothes and mixed up some clothes to form her rockstar outfit." Ema explained.

"What do you actually do in shopping?" Klavier asked. She didn't really know what girls do and all.

"You'll find out."

"Hey, why don't you guys join with Trucy and Vera? They're going shopping tomorrow too." Apollo suggested.

"Ja, we'll join them. Is it alright Fraulein?"

"I see no problem with it. As long as you pay for your own clothes."

"Of course i'll pay for my own clothes!"

"Good. Well, good night 'Pollo. We'll be heading back now." Ema waved her hand at Apollo and turned to go to Klavier's car. Klavier just waved her hand at Apollo and winked at him jokingly.

"Bye Herr Forehead!" She said in a singsong voice.

"Uh, goodbye guys. And Gavin, don't do that."

~Back at Ema's apartment~

As soon as Ema got out of the car, Klavier left to go to her own house. Ema was working on her experiment to turn Klavier back to normal, when suddenly there was a knock at her door. When she opened the door she found Klavier in front and let her in.

"Ach, Fraulein. I'm sorry to bother you again but I left my clothes here. Could I get them?" She asked rather politely. Maybe the effects did something good for once.

"Sure fop." As Klavier went to get her clothes, Ema opened her wardrobe and took all the clothes she didn't use. She put them in a plastic bag and handed it to Klavier.

"Have these, fop. I don't wear them anymore and I think you'd waste to much money if you bought all the clothes you needed for 7 months." She explained and gave Klavier a light smile. Klavier smiled back at her.

"Danke, Fraulein Skye! This is a really big help." Klavier then opened the door and stepped out. She looked back and gave Ema a smile. "Good night Fraulein Skye." She closed the door and went back to her car to drive home.

When the morning came Klavier woke up and got ready pretty early. She searched through the clothes Ema gave her and found a black dress that was at least 7 inches above her knees. She found a purple cardigan and decided to wear it. She found the boots she wore last night and put it on. As she went to her kitchen, she thought she'd bring Ema some breakfast as a thank you and took her phone and texted Ema.

Text message: [Guten Morgen, Fraulein! What is your favourite thing to eat for breakfast?] as she waited, she made herself some waffles and watched T.V. When an hour has passed and she didn't reply to him, he decided to call Ema's sister. She remembered getting Lana's number when she was messing with Ema's cellphone in the office while Ema was doing her paper work.

She texted Lana instead.

Text message to Lana: [ Guten Morgen, Fraulein Skye! I'm A friend of your sister and I wanted to ask what her favourite breakfast was.]

After she texted Lana, she made another set of waffles and took some honey and chocolate syrup. She loved everything sweet. She took a small bowl and mixed the chocolate and honey together and dipped her waffles while eating and watching T.V. The song Guilty Love was suddenly present at the atmosphere. She quickly took her cell phone and checked Lana's reply.

Reply from Lana Skye: [Good Morning to you too. Ema gave me your number and said that if you ever texted me, I should lie to you. But it seems that you got something good planned. She loves crepe with bananas and strawberries. She also likes it with a lot of syrup. ]

Klavier smiled upon reading the text. She somehow knew that Ema would give that instruction to Lana. She took all the ingredients needed to make the crepe and started making it. She put some of her honey-chocolate syrup in a topper ware and did the same with the crepe she made. She sliced the bananas and strawberries and put them with the crepe. After she had packed the breakfast that she made for Ema, she went out and walked to Ema's apartment. She was admiring everything and listening to her songs in her ipod when suddenly she bumped into someone and was falling. She closed her eyes, readying herself for the fall. It was already a few seconds and she was still ok, so she opened her eyes and found a guy with jet black hair and glasses holding her in the waist preventing her from falling down. (A/N: You know, like at the end of tango? Ok continue reading) The guy was really handsome and was really close to her face. They both suddenly realised that they were really closed to kissing when the guy suddenly let her stand properly and let her go. They both had blushes in their faces.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should be more careful when walking, you might've hurt yourself because of me." He said while scratching the back of his head and laughing a little.

Klavier gave him a smile, "It's fine. I should also watch where I was going. But you are alright, ja?" She asked him with a little concern. He gave her a small nod. They soon were examining each other.

The guy was wearing a gray shirt and some jeans, his hair was all down. And it sorta looked like Klavier's old hairstyle. He was wearing some reading glasses that made him look more handsome. The silence was suddenly awkward then Klavier suddenly broke it.

"I'm Claire Gavin, and you are Herr?" She asked and put her hand out for him to shake. He took her hand and smiled at her.

"I'm Steven Violets. Pleased to meet you Claire. Say, are you related to that German Rock-god Prosecutor, Klavier Gavin?" He asked as he introduced himself. When they finally let go of each other's hands Klavier answered his question.

"Ja, I am. I'm his cousin. Well, see you around then, Herr Steven." She said and gave him a wink, which caused him to blush.

**Ok, so as you know, Steven is my OC. And will they fall in love? Hehehehe. I hope you liked this chapter, even if it was boring. But this is my longest chapter and I'm really happy about that. Sorry if I bored you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, except for my Steven and my other OCs. I didn't have enough money and brains. And if you didn't like this chapter, please don't kill me.**

As Klavier continued her walk, she felt her cellphone vibrate, and the song Guilty Love was once again played. She opened her phone and greeted the caller trying to imitate her old voice.

"Hallo?"

Klavier's eyes widened. She quickly said good bye and ran to Ema's apartment as quickly as she could. As she knocked, no one answered, and she got worried. She quickly turned the door knob to see it unlocked. As she went in, she saw Ema sleeping in the dining table while holding a testube that already spilled its contents. Klavier shook Ema awake worriedly.

"Fraulein? Fraulein! Please wake up! There's a problem!" She kept shaking Ema, until she finally opened her eyes a little and stretched her arms.

"Fop? What're you doing here so early in the morning?" She yawned. Klavier just kept shaking, Ema noticed this and decided to see why.

"Ok, fop. What's wrong?" She finally asked.

"Mein sisters, Klarissa and Klara. Their coming here on L.A."

"Fop! What is wrong with you? You should be glad that your sisters still visit you!" Ema scolded her. Lana never came that night and this made Ema quite frustrated.

"Ja, ja, I know! I am glad that my twin sisters are coming but the problem is, they look exactly like me!" Klavier explained. Ema's eyes widened at the sudden realization.

"Oh my- Aha! How 'bout we just say that you're triplets?" She suggested. Klavier just shook her head.

"Nein, how will they ever agree to that? Mein sisters will never believe me in the first place and they already love being twins. I don't know how they'll like to be triplets" She told Ema worriedly. Ema simply smiled at her.

"Fop, give me your phone."

"W-what? What for?"

"I got it all undercover. Just give it to me."

"Ja."

Klavier handed Ema her phone. Ema quickly went into the contacts and searched for Karla and Klarissa's name. She finally found Karla's name and pressed it. About 5 rings later, she was greeted by two voices that sounded very much like Klavier's current voice. She turned on the speaker so that Klavier could hear.

(A/N: When I write in bold letters, that means that they are speaking at the same time, and when they are bold and italized, that means Klavier is included. Just thought I'd tell you so you wouldn't get confused.)

"**Hallo bruder! Guten tag heute, ja?"** Ema just stared at Klavier wide eyed. She did not understand a thing. But, she smiled and answered.

"Hi there! This isn't fop, but I'm his friend. I just wanted to tell you that something has happened and it's making Klavier pretty scared." Ema told the twins. She only heard giggles and then the twins spoke again.

"You must be Fraulein Skye, ja-" Klarissa started

"Bruder talks about you all the time!" Continued Karla.

"**And that something means that you 2 are now in a relationship?"**

Ema's expression became shocked, she blushed a bright red. It was obvious that they were in fact, Klavier's sisters. She quickly glared at Klavier, who heard the whole conversation and was also blushing madly at her.

"N-no! That is not what happened!" She shouted at the phone.

"Ahahahahaha, poor bruder. Then, you 2 are getting married?" Karla asked

This made both their faces blush worse. Klavier took the phone and talked to them.

"Schwester, we are not getting married!" Klavier shouted at the phone. Ema was just standing there with just a blush on her face. Klavier turned off the speaker and excused herself while walking out the door.

"Bruder, was passiert ist, um lhre stimme?" Klarissa asked.

"Das ist die frage! Seid nicht schockiert, wenn Sie hier zu gehen habe es?" Klavier instructed.

"**Ja,ja. Wir haben es, bruder. Wir lieben euch verabschieden"**

"Ich liebe dich auch. Euch verabschieden." And with that, Klavier hung her phone. She went back inside and smiled at Ema while handing her the crepe she made.

"I made this for you, Fraulein. You're sister told me they were your favourite. "

"Thanks fop!" Ema quickly opened the topper wares and grabbed a spoon. She dipped the crepe in the sauce and put some of the sliced fruit in it.

"I'm sorry about my sisters, Fraulein. They have this addiction with romance novels and started getting the idea." Klavier apologized.

"It's fine, fop. The thing that bothered me was that you have twin sisters and that you talk about me all the time." This statement made Klavier blush again. She laughed a little nervously.

"F-fraulein, I just told them about our investigations, ja?"

"Yup. Whatever you say Fop. Anyway, do you have more siblings?" Klavier looked at Ema for a while then counted for a while.

"Ja, we are 5 all in all. I am the 2nd one. Kristoph was first" When she said the last sentence, she looked out the window for a while. She missed Kristoph. But she still continued. "Next was Klarissa then Karla, and then my little sister, Keith." She finished with a smile.

"But how come the whole world only knows about you and Kristoph?"

"Ah, that is because Karla and Klarissa only turned 20 a few months ago. They are detectives, so they aren't that famous yet. But they are also Rock-godesses. They just haven't started a band. While Keith, she's only 14. She's also a Rock-godess, she is also a prosecutor." Klavier explained.

Ema took another bite then ate slowly. She then swallowed then said "Your sister's already a prosecutor at 14?"

"Ja, she was the youngest of us 5 to work. Bruder started in his mid twenties, I started in 17, the twins at 16, and she started when she was 12. She is a very good one. Even better than me."

"Are you all prodigies?"

"Ja. We all are. By the way, Fraulein. Can you come with me tomorrow to pick them up?"

"Can't. There's church. You should go too you know."

"Ach! I forgot it was Sunday tomorrow! But, they're coming on 9:30 p.m."

"Ok then. I can come with you."

"Danke Fraulein. Good bye for now. I still have some things to do."

"Yeah, bye fop! Thanks for the breakfast."

And with that, Klavier was on her way to the detention center.

**Ok, I was rude to make you search the meaning of the German words last chapter, and I am very sorry. But now, I'll be nice and i'll explain it.**

**Hallo bruder! Guten tag heute, ja? = Hello brother! Good day today, yes?**

**Schwester = sister**

**Bruder, was passiert ist, um lhre stimme? = Brother, what happened to your voice?**

**Das ist die frage! Seid nicht schockiert, wenn Sie hier zu gehen habe es? = That is the problem! Come here as quickly as you can, got it?**

**Ja,ja. Wir haben es, bruder. Wir lieben euch verabschieden = Yes, yes. We got it, brother. We love you, good bye.**

**Ich liebe dich auch. Euch verabschieden. = I love you too. Good bye.**

**Ok, some of the translations are wrong because I only used google translator. And to my knowledge, good bye is Auf wiedersehen... Just saying. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Klavier: I have 3 sisters?**

**Me: In this story you do.**

**Klarissa: Ja, that's right-**

**Karla: You have 2 sexy sisters-**

**Both: Who look exactly like you, nein?**

**Klavier: But I don't even know you, wonderful Frauleins.**

**Keith: Bruder, don't forget me!**

**Klavier: But I thought Kris was my only sibling.**

**Me: This is just a fanfiction Klavier! For Pete's sake, whoever he is, this is just my imagination! In this story, you guys are related! They all have drill hair like yours and beautiful blue eyes! They aren't related to you in real life, or else i'll get sued!**

**Keith: Ja, that's right bruder. We are just figments of her imagination.**

**Me: See! Even Keith can understand! Now just absorb it and don't make it any harder for us to explain! Ok good bye! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. Voting For STEVEN!

**Hi World! This really isn't a chapter, but I need this. I'm making a survey of who Steven, my big bro, should fall in love with. Now, Klavier isn't included, I'm sorry to say. I just really don't feel comfy with man to man or yaoi as you call it. Even though Klavier's a girl, I'm still not comfy with it and I am so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! Please don't kill me. I'm sorry if I offended anyone with this. So, here comes the survey:**

**Ema Skye**

**Klarissa Gavin**

**Karla Gavin**

**Keith Gavin**

**Trucy Wright**

**Just Review or PM me for your vote! Thank you! I really need this and its really a great help if you vote! Thanks!**

**-Shinkou 031**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: O MY GOSH! I am so sorry for leaving this story! It's just that life is giving me potatoes and Apollos! And I finally got to finish the idea thanks to the suggestions! I don't know if I'll make this a short or long chapter though. And also I kinda changed writing style, I think? And got very OOC just because, so yeah... Anyways, Keith, Disclaimer! Now!**

**Keith: Sheesh... Fraulein doesn't own Ace Attorney and us, ja?**

**Me: I own you!**

**Keith: I signed a contract!**

**Me: We'll continue this in the closet, for now, please go read, my lieblings~**

Klavier arrived at the Detention Centre and specifically asked to meet this certain person in their own prison cell. The guard agreed when she showed the letter she made a while earlier, that she signed as **Klavier** Gavin of course, and let her enter the cell. Klavier sat down on the bed that the cell provided and poked the the person staying on the legs.

"*groan* What on earth do you wa- Woah!"

The cell keeper sat down flirtatiously and smirked at Klavier, "Seems like I got a very beautiful visitor. What's the catch?" he asked. Sureness was present in his voice, for no one would visit a criminal, much less a stranger for no reason at all, right?

"Quit flirting with me Daryan. I have serious matters to talk to you about." Klavier shot at her companion. Daryan looked surprised for a bit, but then proceeded to his normal swag-ish attitude and laid back with hands behind his head.

"I need you to tell me why," Klavier continued, "Why did you put shaving cream on my hidden closet." Klavier finished off with a glare. She flicked his big hair and pouted.

"Oi! I don't even know you! And I only put shaving cream in Klavier's clo...set..." He then examined her from head to toe and saw the resemblance. It was a perfect genderbent version of Klavier, as expected.

His jaws hung open at the realization and sat up, pointing an accusing finger at her "Y-you! K-klavier! W-why?" He gasped, his eyes were still wide from shock.

"Shhhh! Don't say Klavier, call me Claire! No one knows, ja?" she put a hand over his mouth and warned him. When Daryan was finally somewhat calm, Klavier removed her hand.

"So, why the gender change? You finally realized your love for me?" he suddenly teased. Klavier's face flushed a bright crimson and hit Daryan with a pillow.

"Nein! Nein! NEIN! I would realize that, ja?! This is all Fraulein Detective's fault!" she groaned. Even though Daryan was imprisoned for crime, both of them were still best friends and not a single news at the media broke that friendship. Klavier would visit him from time to time, but all they usually did was reminisce about the old times and count off the time 'til he would get out; 3 years and 2 months.

"How is this, Skye's fault?" a grin was obviously displayed at Daryan's face. He was enjoying his best friend's situation. He made a mental note to tease him about this when he visits next time.

"She wanted to remove all of my so called 'foppishness' and made a chemical, she put it on my coffee and I assume you know what happened, ja?" Klavier told him. Daryan couldn't hide his laughter and bursted out laughing.

The two went on conversing about old times, just like the old visits, and they didn't notice how time quickly flew.

**Ema's POV:**

Well that was quick. Ms. Fop left me earlier than usual. Thank science and Bill Nye! I was done doing the experiment, and I should say, I have done AWESOME!

Speaking of which, Prosecutor Gavin left hi- err, her phone in here with me. All sorts of evilness went in my head like a mad scientist. I picked up the phone and went through her contacts.

Hmm...

Mr. Wright

Apollo

Moi?

Lana? How on earth did she get her number?

Daryan

Alita Tiala? Seriously? Weird contacts for a fop. Well, this is what you'd expect from a fop, right? Right.

A restaurant lady. Flirt.

The judge. Didn't know he even had a phone.

Kristoph.

Karla and Klarissa

Keith.

The book store. Didn't know that glimmerous fops knew how to read.

These were the only contacts present in her phone. Poor fop doesn't have a text mate. I pressed Keith's number. I knew she was the youngest Gavin and that she wasn't going to come over with her sisters, so I decided to call her. Hey, I'm doing Gavin a favour here, she needs to spend some time with her family too, you know. I mean, she _is _still human hopefully.

RING. RING. RING- click.

"Hallo? Bruder? This better be important, I'm in the middle of doing my paperwork right now." Is this how 14 year olds act from where the fop is? She seriously sounds like Lana when I was young and disturbs her from work. Heck, she's even more mature than Gavin, thank heavens.

I cleared my throat and started thinking of what to say, "E-err.. Hello. This is Skye. Ema Skye-"

"Ah, Fraulein Skye. You're mein bruder's girlfriend, ja?" I almost threw up. What does Gavin put in her sisters head anyway? Oh he'll see-

"Why do you have his phone? Oh my, you're getting married, nein? I'll come back there with the twins! *click*" I stand corrected. She is definitely no different from Klavier and the twins. I sighed disturbed, so much for looking for a decent conversation with someone who _was_ calm and collected.

So, now the fop and I are getting married and his 'busy' sister is coming now. Wow, how wonderful! *insert sarcasm*

My doorbell rang and I knew who it was. The fop. I grabbed a bag of freshly baked snackoos and opened the door. My hand automatically grabbed all it can and threw it at Gavin.

"Seriously Klavier! What is with you and all the Gavins in the world?! You. Are. All. Fops!" I screamed as I threw the last of its contents at her face and pulled her in while she groaned in pain. She seemed surprised by my sudden outburst and raised a blonde brow.

"What happened here? My sisters didn't aren't supposed to come today, ja? So how can there be different 'fops' in here?" she asked me. I scowled and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Apparently, your wonderful sister, Keith, thought we're getting married."

"WHAT?!"

**A/N: Sorry for the bad chapter. I tried to do it as fast as I could. I hate it when I don't do anything to quickly, so this is kinda rushed...**

**Ema: You just love torturing me, don't you, you little female fop!**

**Klavier: Torture? Aren't you glad we're getting married, Fraulein?**

**Apollo: Klavier, this is only a fanfiction.**

**Me: And my imagination~ Like me and Apollo getting married in a beautiful beac-**

**Apollo: An imagination that has NOTHING to do with marrying.**

**Me: Whatever, Polly, we will get married soon. And I mean SOON. Please review and stay tuned! That's all for today!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanksie Hannah and Sapphiet~ Saying my chapter is good makes me happy~ and I'll try to figure out how to fix that mistake... Sowwy. I deci-**

**Steven: She doesn't own Ace Attorney.**

**Me: Ehh, Onii-ki! I'm not yet done with my speech!**

**Steven: No one reads those stuff anyway. *drags me to our room***

**Me: Nooooooo!**

**Ema: ON WITH THE STORY! *Munch munch munch***

"WHAT?!" Klavier screamed out. Sheesh, that fop can be so noisy sometimes! (A/N: This is still Ema's POV~) I opened my mouth to give her a comeback that will make her regret her foppishness, but I was apparently disturbed.

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK" Me and the fop stared at the door in silence. I felt angrier and I slammed the door open.

"WHO THE HE-" I stopped mid sentence when I saw 3 girls standing in front of my door, each with a purple luggage.

The 3 of them looked like the fop, especially the first two. The last one however, seemed a bit shorter and more mature than the other two.

All three had drill hair. The two of them wore a purple tank top, black short, and knee high boots that were black with some Rock designs. The younger one, however, looked like a lady version of Mr. Kristoph Gavin. Her skin was a bit lighter than the other two who had a tan, and her face resembled more of Kristoph's than Klavier. She wore a royal blue spaghetti strapped tank top and a white business skirt that reached her mid thighs. Her shoes were foppish as well. What would you expect from a fop anyway?

"Schwesters... What are you doing here?" Klavier stuttered, her jaw open. I have no plans of closing her mouth. I even hoped a fly would come in and choke her.

"How do you know where I live, fops?" I asked demandingly, crossing my hands in front of my chest. The twins did an air guitar that Klavier would usually do, and shrugged before entering my apartment and dropping their luggage beside my couch. Meanwhile, the younger Gavin, looked at me apologetically and stepped forward, but not in my house yet.

"I'm sorry, forgive my sisters, ja? They're as rude as Klavier. May I please come in?" she asked with respect. Finally! A more respective Gavin! I nodded at her and led the 3 girls into the couch with a still fazed glimmerous, unsimmerous fop behind me.

"Where's bruder?" One of the twins asked. I pointed to the fop behind me, who waved a weak hello and all 3 of their jaws dropped.

"Bruder?!" Screamed the young girl who I presume is Keith.

"Why did you-" started one of the twins.

"Have a sex change?" finished the other. Klavier face palmed and pointed to me. Now all cerulean eyes were at me. What a great help Klavier. What great help. =_=

"Fraulein Skye... S-she made me drink something and turned me like this." Klavier gestured to her body. I thought I was done for and that I would be dead for turning their beloved "bruder" into a "Fraulein", but no, instead, 3 fops came around to hug me.

"Danke Fraulein Skye!" They all said in unison. Klavier face palmed and looked more annoyed as usual. The twins looked at Klavier happily.

"We came earlier and didn't mention that Keith was coming so that it would be a surprise, ja? And it was better than expected! We're triplets!" screamed who I think was Klarissa.

When the girls finally let go off me, I sat down on the couch and eyed all of them.

"Ok fops, inside we call her Klavier, outside we call her Klaire, got it?" I instructed. All of them nodded.

"But what if we don't?" asked the twins with a naughty smile on their faces. I flicked snackoos at each of their foreheads as hard as I could and they groaned in pain and cursed in German.

"That happens when you don't." I stated simply as I ate. After introductions and stuff, Keith went to her sisters' luggage and grabbed an outfit and boots similar to what her sisters are wearing. I noticed all of them have the 'G' trade mark Klavier had. The twins had it on their earrings and belt, whil Keith had it on a hair clip.

The younger Gavin nodded at the twins. The three of them looked at Klavier, who was sitting on a chair in front of the dining table while looking out the window. Keith placed the clothes on top of the table and called her brother's attention.

"Brud- Err, Sister" she called out before tossing a guitar key chain over Klavier's head. By reflex, Klavier raised both of her hands to get the keychain, but the twins did something very disturbing.

They grabbed the hem of Klavier's dress and pulled it out of her. They left Klavier blushing in her underwear, covering herself instantly.

I tried to stop my laughter, but I couldn't hold it any longer. I ended up rolling at the floor laughing while the 3 of them tossed Klavier's dress to each other.

"Just wear the clothes we prepared, ja?"

"NEIN!" screamed Klavier, and their monkey in the middle continued.

Klavier was having a hard time, she was covering her chest with one hand, even though she had a bra, and she was trying to get the dress with the other. Karla smirked and she tossed the article of clothing to Keith.

"Seriously, bruder. We're all girls here, no need to hide that." She said teasingly. Klavier's face got redder if that was even possible.

"I am not comfortable with this." She hissed at the three.

"Then I guess you'll be staying on your underwear.." Klarissa started "Forever" the twins ended in unison. Klavier got pretty mad and jumped up trying to grab the dress, but these twins were truly smart.

Klarissa slid the tanks top on her, while Karla slid the shorts up on her. Klavier looked like she was going to explode when Keith handed her the boots.

"You look like me." One of the twins commented after a brief inspection.

"Nein, me!" Argued the other.

"Oh, come one Klarissa, everyone in here that Klavier would be prettier if she looked like me, ja?!" The 3 of us stood in silence as the twins argued.

Klavier sighed as if this happened every day. Keith just read a romance novel when her sisters started pulling each other's drills. I finally got annoyed and flicked them with snackoos.

"Idiots! You are twin fops who have the same faces! HOW ON EARTH WILL ONE OF YOU BE PRETTIER?!" I scolded. They burst my temper, not my fault. They gave each other a glare before one of them went to Keith and the other to Klavier. I sighed in relief and went to my couch. My doorbell suddenly rang. I guess I'll have to ask how they knew where I live later.

I opened the door and someone gasped and pointed to the 'triplets'.

"There's 3 of you now?"

**And Cliff hanger? Idk. Sorry for the lame chapter though... **

**Klavier: Fraulein authoress... I hate you...**

**Steven: Come on Gavin, everyone does. **

**Me: I'll take that as a compliment.**

**Twins: She was just in the mood for something weird (like her) forgive her.**

**Trucy: Anyway, stay tuned and wait for the next chapter!**

**Apollo: And you'll be lucky if she isn't procrastinating!**

**Me: I hate you guys...**

**All of them: We hate you too~ Stay tuned!**


End file.
